Scissors
by Nanairo Suishou
Summary: Ed needs a haircut and luckily Winry is there to help. EdxWinry This one has been fixed too! X3 This is the first fic I ever wrote. .


-1Scissors.

_Snick. _ _Snick. Snick. _Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist, visibly winced.

"God I hate that sound." He said with a whine as his good friend, Winry Rockbell, continued to cut his hair.

"Then I suppose you'd rather look like a girl, Ed?" Winry asked with a small sigh as she finished evening the ends. This was not the first time Ed had complained about her doing his hair. Ed never complained about how well she did it, partly because he feared for his life and the other because she really did do it well, but he did complain about how he hated sitting down for so long, how he disliked the sounds the scissors made, and how itchy the hair that sometimes went down his shirt was. The latter complaint was often silenced by Winry suggesting Ed just take his shirt off, knowing full well that he'd prefer to keep it on. She never quite understood why, she had seen him without his shirt on many times and he had never been embarrassed before, although lately.. "Hm" She mused quietly tying up Ed's hair in a braid and giving it a slight tug before leaning over his shoulder to look at him, a slightly amused expression on her face. "Ed?" She asked quietly. He gave her an annoyed look mixed with something else she couldn't quite pinpoint, and she was almost sure there was a light blush across his cheeks.

"What Winry?" Ed asked gruffly pulling his head slightly away from hers.

"I was just wondering, why are you so shy about taking your shirt off?" She asked, and had to hold back a laugh as he turned a rather cute shade of pink.

"Wha-wha-what kind of question is that?!" He asked squirming away from her and falling off balance landing on the floor next to the chair he had been sitting on.

"I was just curious Ed." She said sitting on the now empty chair, looking at him thoughtfully. Winry Rockbell was not a stupid girl, she had brains, and by now she also had many different theories of why Ed was so squeamish lately, most of them involving herself, But Ed couldn't have a crush on _her, _could he?

"Curiosity killed the cat." Ed murmured pushing himself up off of the floor. Winry laughed and Ed gave her a quizzical look. "What?"

"Well, I just find it funny that you of all people would say that Ed." Ed scowled and turned away so that his back was facing her. "So are you going to tell me or not Ed?" Winry asked, her voice was playful, But there was seriousness in it, and even though Ed was turned around she was almost positive that he was blushing again, plus he had straightened up rather quickly when she had asked. "Come on Ed!" She knew she was whining now, But she could care less, it was bugging her not knowing. She stood up and took his left hand in hers turning him around. "You know you can tell me anything." Her voice was completely serious now and her eyes showed that she wasn't going to put up without knowing what was wrong with him. Gazing into Ed's golden orbs Winry was shocked to find the seriousness in them that was usually reserved for when he talking about The Philosopher's Stone, or getting his brother's body back to normal. "Ed?" She said, rather meekly, as he lifted his right hand and gently cupped her face with it. He wasn't blushing anymore, in fact he looked rather determined, but she sure was. He gently pressed his lips onto hers, his eyes closed, and she stiffened a little. He drew backwards slightly breaking the kiss, But as his eyes started to open she closed hers and wrapped both of her arms around his neck pulling him into another kiss. He gave a happy sigh and closed his eyes again enjoying the kiss.

"Hmm, about time you two got together." Both Winry's and Ed's eyes snapped open and they pulled away from each other, both looking towards the now open door where Pinako stood.

"You!" Edward accused pointing his finger rather dramatically at Pinako.

"Me." Pinako said simply and turned to leave.

"Where are you going!?" Ed questioned.

"I'd thought you two would like some privacy." Pinako said with a smirk and left shutting the door behind her. Edward glanced at a rather stunned and blushing Winry who was still looking at the door. "Um..Winry?" Ed asked, waving his hand in front of her face, attempting to snap her out of her trance.

"That was…" Winry started and after a few seconds of silence Ed started supplying words to try and fill in the hole, "What? Embarrassing?" Winry shook her head no, "Awkward?" another no. "What then?!" Ed asked getting impatient.

"That was…very clichéd" She finished and gave him a sweet smile and turned, grabbing the scissors she had used to cut Ed's hair. "Ed?"

"Hm?" Ed asked, slightly distracted with the fact that Winry was just going about as if her grandmother hadn't just walked in on them kissing.

"You didn't really answer me, why are you so embarrassed to let me see you without your shirt on?" She asked turning the scissors over in her hands, she didn't have to look at Ed to know he was blushing yet again, how come she never noticed how cute he was when he blushed?

"I was afraid you'd think I was…scrawny." She had to strain her ears to hear the last word. She laughed and turned around to face him.

"Scrawny?" She repeated and stifled another laugh.

"Yes scrawny." Ed said with a scowl. "I'm not all beefed up like Armstrong." He said referring to their rather large and dramatic friend Alex Armstrong, who was know for striking poses that showed off his large muscles, complete with pink sparkles. Upon hearing this Winry couldn't keep her laughter inside any more and burst into a fit of giggles. "What's so funny!?" Ed demanded walking towards her. She stopped laughing, with difficulty and looked at him.

"Ed, how could you think I wanted someone like Mr. Armstrong? I love you, even if you are a scrawny little dork." She said with a smirk and poked him on the forehead, before he could react she walked out of the room leaving the door open so he could follow her. It took a few seconds for Ed to move, after all he was in shock after hearing Winry say that she loved him, but then her other words sunk in.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT AN ANT WOULDN'T EVEN TRIP OVER HIM?!" Edward yelled chasing after her, nearly knocking over Alphonse. Al watched as his brother continued ranting and running after Winry and made his way over to Pinako, who still wore a knowing smirk.

"So I'm guessing brother and Winry…?"

"Yep" Pinako said leaning backwards into her chair comfortably as Al took a sturdy seat next to her. A loud crash was soon heard along with a lot of yelling, neither Pinako or Al got up to see what the problem was. "They're going to be even more troublesome now." Pinako said and Al could only nod in agreement as more crashes and some cursing was heard. Troublesome indeed.


End file.
